If You Love Something Set It Free
by neoalli2
Summary: Akito thinks about everything she's done to the cursed members of her family.


**Author's Note:** I don't own Fruits Basket. This is written for the Furaba Bingo - the non-flash version on the Fruits Basket Fanfiction Challenges Forum. Takes place when everyone's curses are breaking.

Prompt: 14: "If you love something, set it free"

* * *

><p>Akito sat alone in her room, with her captive bird. She preferred to be alone, because as her mother, Ren, had always told her, that was how her life was going to be lived, all alone, with no one around that cared about her. Akito had always cherished the curse, despite the pain she saw it cause to everyone around her. In reality, it gave her a way to torment everyone into staying right where they belonged, which in her opinion, was in her control. She thought of the ways she had tormented everyone. She physically abused every single one of them, but treated every single one of them different.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito smiled sadistically as she thought of all the things she had done to Kyo, the cat of the Zodiac, the one who had an even worse transformation than everyone else. In reality, she really didn't need to do anything to him to make his life anymore of a living hell that it already was, but she did anyways. She constantly brought up his mother's suicide for months after it happens, always hinting to him that it was all his fault. Then, there was all the comments she would make about him being inferior to the rat of the Zodiac, Yuki, which worked really well since they were polar opposites from one another and couldn't stand each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito smirked as she thought of all the things she had done to the rat of the Zodiac, Yuki. She had made him feel so worthless, and the fact that his own older brother couldn't have cared less about him helped with her mental tormenting of him. She would beat him, and tell him the truth, her truth, about the way life really is. She knew that he was already getting beat by his mother, but it didn't lessen any of the abuse she'd do. She smiled, none of them were strong enough to handle it, only her, and that's what made her superior to everyone else.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito grinned as she thought about the abuse she had done to the horse of the Zodiac, Isuzu. She absolutely despised her, she was the one who started trying to figure out how to break the curse, she even teamed up with Ren. Isuzu was the one who started it all, she was the one out to ruin Akito's life, and she wasn't willing to lose to someone that resembled her mother. Akito had nicknamed her Rin for her resemblance to her mother, the rest of the cursed members didn't know it, and began to call Isuzu it too, constantly digging the knife into her wound. Akito cut Isuzu's long hair as a symbolic way of taking away her freedom, Akito had made her into a shell of who she formerly was, and Akito couldn't help but be proud of her dirty work.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito frowned as she thought about the boar of the Zodiac, Kagura. She didn't do much to make her life a living hell, she figured that she would leave the pain and torment up to Kyo to cause. Akito doubted that a beast could have the ability to love another, and that anything good could come to someone that loved a beast.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito had also left the cow of the Zodiac, Hatsuharu's torment to another. She left his pain to Isuzu, because she knew that the horse would refuse to accept his kindness or love, causing him constant pain. Akito wouldn't admit it, but she was horrified of 'black' Haru.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito growled to herself when she thought about the rabbit of the Zodiac, Momiji. She had trouble coming up with ways to abuse him psychologically, since his own mother didn't even want him. She did bring it up to him all the time, but the easiest way to actually hurt him was to just slap him.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito smirked when she thought of the ram of the Zodiac, Hiro. She would usually just threaten Kisa, and he would do anything she wanted. She smiled at how easy he was to manipulate.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito's sadistic smile widened even more when she thought about the torment she caused to the tiger of the Zodiac, Kisa. She had managed to make Hiro stop talking to her, causing the young girl to go through a downward spiral early in her life. Her abuse had even made the young girl stop talking, and run away from everything, which had made multiple members of the Zodiac curse worry, pleasing Akito quite a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito shook her head when she thought about the monkey of the Zodiac, Ritsu. Ritsu annoyed her so much, he had so many self-esteem problems without her help, that she typically just left him alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito growled again when she thought about the snake of the Zodiac, Ayame. Ayame had always annoyed her, so she tried to avoid him as much as possible. But, whenever she did decide to target him, she'd bring up the fact that his brother hates him, and that his brother and parents wouldn't care if he ended up dead anytime soon.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito grinned as she thought about the dragon of the Zodiac, Hatori. He was the one that had to erase the memories, so he'd see the pain and hatred of the others. It made her smile. She had been horrified when he was with Kana, she had actually thought that Hatori would pick Kana over her, but she had quickly changed that when she broke Kana's spirit, which in turn broke Hatori. She had managed to keep Hatori wrapped in her complete control, ever since she had gotten rid of Kana, and Hatori's eyesight.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito couldn't decide how she felt about Kureno. She could easily control him, he received the most violent harm from her. He also received Shigure's hatred and jealousy, so basically she considered him a toy. A toy that she used to have someone around constantly. She was so afraid when he said that his curse broke, and she used his fear and uncertainty to make him stay with her, and prove her mother wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>Akito frowned when she thought of her favorite, but most hated, member of the Zodiac, the dog, Shigure. She loved him, but she hated him. He said he'd always be there for her, but then he slept with <em>her<em>. She wanted him to stay, but she wanted him to leave. She could never decide what she wanted for him. Akito verbally tormented him for years, but she could never tell if he was even actually bothered by it. He would constantly try to give her advice. He would try to tell her that she wasn't her mother, and that she could choose how she wanted to be. She felt like he was trying to manipulate her, but still took his words to heart, especially when he told her "If you love something, set it free."

* * *

><p>Akito frowned, grabbed the captive bird's cage, and opened the cage door. She thought of how that outsider had offered to be her friend. Akito wondered if it really was possible for someone to actually care about her, as Shigure would always tell her when she was a child. Akito decided to head to the store to buy some feminine clothes, and then visit Shigure later, so that he could be the one to apologize.<p> 


End file.
